charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the second episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 02 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By John T. Kretchmer :Production No. 4398001 :Original Airdate October 14, 1998 Summary As Andy and Morris try to figure out why so many young women have been going missing in the neighborhood of Piper's restaurant, Piper struggles with restaurant management and the fear that she might be an evil witch. At Piper's restaurant, Phoebe meets a handsome and famous photographer, and is flattered when he asks if she would pose for him. Phoebe soon finds out that the photographer actually needs young and beautiful subjects so that he can suck the youth out of them and stay young himself. Luckily, Phoebe's sisters rescue her and they vanquish the photographer with some help from a spell from the Book of Shadows. After spending the night with Andy, Prue runs out on him in the morning. Andy pursues her and finally they agree to take things slowly. Prue gets a job at a local auction house. Her boss, Rex, and his cohort, Hannah, are aware that Prue is a witch, but don't tell her that they know. Plot Chef Moore hired Piper ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") and then quit, leaving Piper with more responsibility than she bargained for. She and Phoebe meet with Brittany and admire a tattoo of an angel on her right hand. Phoebe has a vision and shortly after a man walks up and offers to buy her a martini. Brittany gets in her car and finds a strange man waiting for her. Prue has slept with Andy and quietly slips out of his apartment. Piper watches a documentary about the Salem witch trials. The documentary says that a Mary Estes was struck by lightning while trying to enter a church, and this was held to be God's judgment. Andy and Darryl after someone who is abducting young women. A man, Max, of uncertain relation to Brittany, brings her picture to them. Piper is outside a church; the pastor suggests that she's early for bringing unused food from the restaurant. Piper asks if evil beings can enter a church. The pastor doesn't quite take her seriously. After he leaves, Piper approaches the church door, but hears a thunderclap as she takes hold of the handle. Prue has a job interview at the Buckland Auction House. She's in a crowded elevator and more and more people come in and push more buttons. Prue glances and the elevator skips to the twelfth floor, where Prue has her interview with Rex Buckland. Phoebe bumps into Stefan, a photographer, at Quake. He gives her an address on a napkin and suggests she come over to do a shoot. Brittany is tied down and surrounded by candles. Stefan appears -- but he gives his name as Javna, and he is old and wrinkled. He shoots rays from his eyes into Brittany's, restoring his youthful appearance. Piper returns to the church with Phoebe to drop off the unused food. The pastor returns and Phoebe leaves him alone with Piper. The pastor mentions Exodus 22:18 -- "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." Phoebe meets an elderly couple who are playing Lotto, and in danger of losing their house. She picks up a Lotto ticket and has a premonition of the winning numbers. She tells the couple the winning numbers, and then buys a ticket. As she and Piper leave the church, an old woman is visible at the door -- with Brittany's angel tattoo on her hand. Andy and Darryl are staking out Quake, where Brittany was last seen. Prue drives up and Andy leaves to flag her down. Prue finds Phoebe inside with Stefan, whose youthful appearance is starting to fade. The sisters meet in the kitchen. Andy walks in and Piper freezes the room. Darryl comes in after them and Prue stalls him until Piper can unfreeze the kitchen. Prue has lunch with Andy. She regrets having slept with him and wants to go slower. She gets a call from Buckland and they want to do another interview. Piper returns to the church and this time opens the door. She is at last convinced that she has not become evil. As she leaves, she meets the old woman and recognizes Brittany's tattoo. Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster show Prue a couple of art pieces. She recognizes one as a copy: it's too well-preserved, and the frame is in pine rather than poplar. She recognizes a sculpture as a Degas. Hannah bumps over a can of paint and Prue diverts the paint away from her. Rex and Hannah now realize that Prue is a witch. Piper has brought Brittany to the manor. Prue comes home and Piper points out the tattoo. Meanwhile, Phoebe goes to the address that Stefan gave. She has a premonition and flees, but Stefan has sneaked into her van. Piper finds Javna in the Book of Shadows. Brittany finds the address and faints, alerting Piper and Prue. Piper finds the address and Brittany mentions Javna. Piper and Prue rush over. They hear Phoebe's scream. Javna uses his eye-rays on Prue while Piper frees Phoebe. Prue uses a mirror to deflect the eye-rays. The sisters speak an incantation and Javna is reduced to dust. Brittany turns back to a young woman again. The Lotto numbers come up, but Phoebe's ticket fades away. Guest Stars * Michael Philip as Stefan/Javna * Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster * Marc Shelton as Pastor Williams * Bailey Luetgert as Alec * Barbara Pilavin as Older Brittany Reynolds * Cynthia King as Brittany Reynolds Co-Stars * Julie Araskog as Darlene * Tamara Lee Krinsky as Tia * Ben Caswell as Max Jones * Ralph Manza as Elderly Man * Todd Feder as Clerk * Lou Glenn as Carpenter Enemies Javna A demon who taps into the black magic power of the evil eye to steal the life force of the youthful, this gives him a temporary fix of youth. His victims, once drained, are left appearing frail and elderly, but this is reversed once he is vanquished by a spell written by the prophet Mohamed called "The Hand of Fatima." Spells The Hand of Fatima ::Evil eyes, look unto thee. ::May they soon extinguished be. ::Bend thy will to the Power of Three, ::Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Notes * The title of this episode is in reference to the Cole Porter song by the same name. * Darryl asks Andy if his favorite movie is Ghost Busters (1984) Andy says that it is Evil Dead II (1987). Quotes :Piper: What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed. :Phoebe: No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head. :Piper: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. :Prue: What are you watching? :Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show. :Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake? :Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called. :Phoebe: What shouldn't of happened? :Piper: Prue slept with Andy. :Phoebe: Hello. :Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth. :Prue: Brittany, are you alright? :Piper: I'll call 911. :Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 102